


Last Night

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Before Kristen starts agent training, she and Jubal have a talk.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 2019 day 4 “I know you didn’t ask for this.” 
> 
> I don’t even know if this is canon compliant, I’ve only seen the start of season one but am inhaling all the spoilers. All of them!

“You’re quiet tonight.” 

“Huh?” Kristen lifted her head from Jubal’s shoulder just enough so that she could look up at him. He chuckled at her reaction, his fingers continuing a slow stroke through her hair. 

“I said, you’re quiet tonight.” A smile played around his lips. Usually when he looked at her like that, his fingers in her hair, his arm around her shoulders, curled up on the couch together, it made her want to smile back. Well, that and other things. Not tonight though and he knew her well enough to know that. “Something on your mind?” 

He was leaving it up to her, she realised. If she played it off, shook her head and curled back up against him, he’d let it drop. They could go back to their night as planned. And then tomorrow...

She sighed, sitting up straight. She couldn’t have this conversation leaning against him. “I leave for Quantico tomorrow.” 

Jubal nodded, his expression thoughtful and not the least bit surprised. “Nervous? Or are you having second thoughts?”

Kristen considered the question, picking at a non existent spot on his jeans as she did so. “More excited than nervous,” she told him. “And no, no second thoughts.” 

Jubal narrowed his eyes. “I definitely hear a but there.” 

“It’s just... when I come back, I won’t be in the office all the time any more. I’ll be out in the field. And I guess I just realised... I don’t know how you feel about that.” 

“Me?” Jubal looked taken aback. She’d seen him look like that on the job, rarely when they were like this. 

“It’s just... I know you didn’t ask for this. You wanted to date an analyst. And now-”

“Kris.” He interrupted her, taking her hand as he did so. “I wanted to date you. And as I recall...” He dragged the word out, inserting at least twenty extra syllables, a teasing tone to his voice. “You had a hell of a job convincing me that this was a good idea.” She grinned at the reminder, knowing it was true. “This is what you want. So I want it for you. It’s that simple.” 

It felt like a weight was lifted off Kristen’s mind. “You’re not going to be worried about me out in the field?” 

He shook his head, looking faintly embarrassed. “Sweetheart, in this day and age? I worry when you go to the store alone.” He leaned in, kissed her cheek. “But you’ll have the FBI’s best watching your back... and me in the office, watching your every move.” He stopped, wrinkled his nose. “That sounded a lot less creepy in my head.” 

“I know what you meant.” She slid her hand up his chest, around to the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. 

“So we’re done talking?” he murmured, just before she kissed him and she didn’t bother answering him. She figured her fingers on the buttons of his shirt did that just fine. 

And if that shirt made its way into her bag when she left the next day? 

Jubal didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
